


genius of love (my lucky boyfriend)

by entangledbanks (summerhurleys)



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Collars, D/s relationship, M/M, gênder neutral! Patrick, they're being cuties over facetime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 11:49:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2347451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerhurleys/pseuds/entangledbanks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>I'm in heaven, with my boyfriend, my lucky boyfriend </em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	genius of love (my lucky boyfriend)

**Author's Note:**

> don't ask why I wrote this. I just kinda did.  
> title from genius of love by the Tom Tom Club

"Do you think I'd look okay in this?" Patrick asks Frank over Facetime one evening, turning their neck so Frank would have a good view of the collar they had on.

It's been months since Patrick and Frank had really seen each other, but they always.called each other every night on either Skype or Facetime. It was crucial due to the fact that Frank made most of Patrick's decisions for them in their relationship, they had to communicate for it to work out in harmony.

"You'd look gorgeous in that. You should wear it when I fly in tomorrow. With that purple Mickey Mouse shirt I got you last Christmas." Frank hums, and Patrick wishes that he were there with them already.

"I will. I'm already dying waiting for you to come, it's been lonely since Pete left for LA." Patrick responds, taking off the mint green collar and placing it on the nightstand, tags rattling.

"I would hope you wouldn't die." Frank laughs, eyes squinting as he smiles wide. "What would be the point of me coming if all I saw was a dead body?"

"True." Patrick muses, leaning back into the headboard of their bed, hair swaying over their eyebrows. They hadn't felt like combing it out, and Frank hadn't said to do so anyhow. "When should I go to bed tonight?"

Frank knew just about everything Patrick did during their waking hours, so determining when they should go to sleep was easy for him. "Go to bed after the news goes off, and set your alarm for 8:25. I'll text you more instructions in the morning before my plane lands.

"Okay." Patrick says softly, scooting over to where they could reach their.TV remote, flicking it on the appropriate channel even though the news wouldn't start for another half hour. "I really have missed you, Frank."

"I've missed you too, Patrick. But look on the bright side; in twenty four hours I'll be in that.bed with you after having the greatest sex _ever_."

Patrick giggles, blushing at the thought as they run a hand through their hair. "I can't wait for that too."

Before Frank can say.anything else, a flight attendant comes up to him and tells him that he needs to get off of his phone. He rolls his eyes and leans further back into his seat. "Guess this is goodbye for now, sweetheart."

"Okay. Goodnight, Frank. Love you." Patrick sighs, blowing a kiss as Frank says the same, disconnecting seconds later.

Patrick probably has the sweetest guy in the universe.

**Author's Note:**

> send requests to my writing tumblr: parvenuwentz.tumblr.com


End file.
